Larkhall Resort
by anatomyfan
Summary: My attempt to write a fanfiction about Helen and Nikki. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Nikki Wade walked through the large glass doors that led to the lobby of Larkhall Resort.

"Good mornin' George," Nikki replied and smiled at the elderly doorman. George has been working at the resort for close to fifty years now.

Nikki made a mental note to herself to double check when exactly when that will be so she could plan his party. Nikki was the General Manager of

Larkhall Resort. She had the reputation of being a no nonsense hard ass. She worked hard to get where she is today. Nikki was the youngest

general manager in the seaside resort community. Before Nikki came along, Larkhall was close to be closing it's doors for resorts owners had taken a

chance when they fired their then general manager Jim Fenner and had hired Nikki Wade.

In less than a year, Nikki had turned things around and now the resort was actually showing a profit. Nikki had big plans for the resort, starting with

a major renovation project. The owners hadn't been too overly keen on the idea, but after seeing that the other changes, Nikki had made so far were

working, they decided to finally give the go ahead on the renovation project.

They all agreed that the best place to start would be the beachfront cottages that are just to the south side of the main resort. The cottages should

be selling out every time there was an opening but they were were in such disrepair, they were hardly ever renting out.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki spoke briefly with the staff department heads, then headed off to her office. She asked her assistant, Barbara, to get her the list of the

decorators she had been working on.

"I'd like to get this renovation project started as soon as possible," Nikki told Barbara, "which means I need to decide on a design firm today."

"I have the list here." Barbara told her. "As well as the portfolios they each submitted."

Nikki thanked her and went into her office with the stack of portfolios.

* * *

A few hours and several cups of coffee later, Nikki had made her choice. H.S. Designs seemed to have just the style Nikki was looking for. If all went

well with the renovations on the cottages, then Nikki would hire them to do the renovations she had planned for the rest of the resort.

Nikki took the business card out of the portfolio and dialed the number to the design firm.

"H.S. Designs, this is Helen Stewart speaking, how may I help you?" Nikki smiled as she listened to Helen's greeting. There was something about her

Scottish accent that sent a slight chill down Nikki's spine.

"God I could listen to this woman talk all day long." Nikki thought to herself.

"Hi Miss Stewart, this is Nikki Wade, the GM at Larkhall Resort."

"Please Miss Wade, call me Helen. What can I do for you?"

"I'm calling regarding the portfolio your firm submitted for our renovation project. I was hoping we might get together and discuss your ideas further."

Helen tried to keep her voice as calm as possible. Her heart was racing at the chance to actually be able to land this account.

"Name the time and place," Helen said as calmly as she could.

Nikki was smiling to herself when she heard Helen's reply. She could tell that she had just made Helen's day.

"How about here at the resort, lets say around 4:00 pm? We can go over your ideas as I show you around."

"Sounds great Miss Wade," Helen replied.

"Please call me Nikki."

"Sure Nikki, I'll see you at 4. Bye."

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

Helen spent the rest of the morning gathering fabric samples, paint swatches, sketches, everything she could possibly need for her meeting with

Nikki later that afternoon. Helen was so excited this could be the big break her design firm needed. Helen had opened H.S. Designs three years ago.

The company was slowly building a name for themselves thanks to Helen's decorating ability, but they hadn't been able so far to land that big account

that would put them on the map with the larger design firms. Larkhall Resorts could be just the account to that for them.

* * *

Helen left the office a little after twelve. She wanted to run home, grab a quick bite to eat and jump in the shower before her meeting with Nikki.

She chose her favorite power suit out of the closet. She was just finishing getting dressed when she heard the front door open.

"Shit" she muttered to herself "this is all I need right now."

"Hey babe ya home?" Sean called out. Sean Parr is Helen's boyfriend. They have been together for three years when Helen asked Sean to move in

with her. That's when everything had changed. Helen knew almost immediately that it had been a mistake. She just hadn't figured out a way to tell

Sean that she didn't love him anymore and wanted him to move out. What made things worse, Sean's landscaping company was a subcontractor with

H.S. Designs.

"I'll be out in a minute." Helen replied. She took one last look in the mirror then headed to the living room.

"Wow" Sean said. "You look great. Got a hot date?"

Helen rolled her eyes, held her breath and silently counted to ten before she replied.

"I have a meeting today with the GM at Larkhall Resort." Helen said calmly.

"Hey that's fantastic babe. That would be a great account to land for both of the companies."

Helen just smiled. She glanced over at the clock and realized if she didn't head out now, she'd be late for the meeting.

"I don't know how long I'll be" she told Sean "So don't wait for me with dinner."

Helen scooped up her briefcase and sample books and headed out the door before Sean had the chance to say anything more.


End file.
